


(Не)навсегда

by gustavklimt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, i'm so done with those two
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustavklimt/pseuds/gustavklimt
Summary: Прага, Рождество и ты.





	

В Пра­гу Ми­келе при­ез­жа­ет в пят­ни­цу ве­чером. В шум­ном тер­ми­нале, ко­торый тя­нет­ся как ре­зина, он один, с не­боль­шим че­мода­ном. Ус­та­лыми гла­зами Ми­келе ищет ука­зате­ли, а по­том ещё нес­коль­ко дол­гих ми­нут сто­ит в оче­реди на про­вер­ку до­кумен­тов.  
  
Ка­залось бы, что там — это лишь не­боль­шой пе­релёт из Ри­ма в Че­хию, но.  
  
 _Но_.  
  
Эмиль встре­ча­ет его в а­эро­пор­ту с глу­пова­той улыб­кой и таб­личкой, на ко­торой в ог­ромном ро­зовом сер­дечке на­писа­но «Ми­ки». Ми­келе пы­та­ет­ся спря­тать­ся за стай­кой му­суль­ма­нок в тём­ных хид­жа­бах и дви­га­ет­ся гусь­ком, на­де­ясь, что тот его не за­метит.  
  
— Ми­ки! — Эмиль кри­чит на весь зал и хва­та­ет Ми­келе за ру­ку. — Убе­жать от ме­ня взду­мал?  
  
Ми­келе вып­рямля­ет­ся, стря­хива­ет не­види­мые пы­лин­ки с пид­жа­ка и цо­ка­ет.  
  
— Боль­но на­до.  
  
— Ну, с при­ез­дом! — вос­кли­ца­ет Эмиль и тя­нет­ся за по­целу­ем в щёч­ку, но по­луча­ет лишь от во­рот по­ворот.   
  
— От­стань, у те­бя ще­тина ко­лет­ся.  
  
Эмиль изу­ча­юще скло­ня­ет го­лову на­бок.  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, ты ус­тал.  
  
Ус­тал, как же.  
  
Они вы­ходят из а­эро­пор­та, ны­ряя в шум­ную, гал­дя­щую ули­цу, где так не­харак­терно для де­каб­ря све­тит тёп­лое сол­нце. Ми­келе жму­рит­ся, Эмиль го­ворит, что при­пар­ко­вал ма­шину не­пода­лёку, и ве­дёт его за со­бой.  
  
— У те­бя есть пра­ва? — спра­шива­ет Ми­келе.  
  
— Ага, — ки­ва­ет Эмиль. — Вот толь­ко вче­ра по­лучил. Дай, ду­маю, те­бе пох­васта­юсь!  
  
— Ду­рачи­на, — го­ворит Ми­келе.  
  
В са­лоне пах­нет но­вой обив­кой, на зер­ка­ле зад­не­го ви­да у Эми­ля ви­сит мен­то­ловая ёлоч­ка, ко­торая по­качи­ва­ет­ся, ког­да они са­дят­ся и хло­па­ют две­рями.  
  
— Ну? — вы­жида­юще смот­рит Ми­келе.  
  
— Ре­мень! — по сло­гам про­из­но­сит Эмиль. — Бе­зопас­ность преж­де все­го.  
  
Ми­келе за­каты­ва­ет гла­за — до­жили, его от­чи­тыва­ет ка­кой-то во­сем­надца­тилет­ний соп­ляк — и Эмиль нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к не­му вплот­ную: ре­мень шур­шит, ще­тина ко­лет­ся, а за­мок щёл­ка­ет со звуч­ным « _клац!_ ».  
  
— Ты сов­сем?  
  
Эмиль отс­тра­ня­ет­ся с ду­рац­ким ру­мян­цем на ще­ках и кла­дёт ру­ки на руль, не­лов­ко улы­ба­ясь.  
  
— Ка­жет­ся — да, — шеп­чет он.  
  
Эмиль за­водит ма­шину, да­ёт зад­ний ход, и они вы­ез­жа­ют с пар­ковки. По ло­бово­му стек­лу пол­зут от­ра­жения листь­ев, и Ми­келе смот­рит впе­рёд, по­теряв вся­кое же­лание к раз­го­вору.  
  
— Так зна­чит, — не­уве­рен­но на­чина­ет Эмиль, пос­ту­кивая паль­цем по ру­лю, — Са­ра сбе­жала?  
  
Ми­келе взды­ха­ет и от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, уты­ка­ясь лбом в стек­ло.  
  
— Я её упус­тил.  
  
— Ку­да?  
  
— Не знаю. — об­ре­чён­но го­ворит Ми­келе. — В Рос­сию, ка­жет­ся. И, ко­неч­но, она ни­чего мне не ска­зала!  
  
Труд­но ра­зоб­рать, что он там бор­мо­чет: сло­ва пря­чут­ся в ру­кавах тол­сто­го зим­не­го паль­то, и, ка­жет­ся, Ми­келе на­чина­ет не то ску­лить, не то ры­дать, что он единс­твен­ный Са­рин брат. Эмиль толь­ко жа­лос­тли­во ус­ме­ха­ет­ся и сле­дит за до­рогой, раз­во­рачи­ва­ющей­ся пе­ред гла­зами.  
  
 _***_  
  
— Ну вот мы и на мес­те, — Эмиль вы­ходит из лиф­та, и Ми­келе не от­ста­ёт от не­го. Ко­ридор выс­тлан бар­хатным ков­ро­лином, и ко­лёси­ки че­мода­на при­ят­но шур­шат, ос­тавляя нег­лу­бокие сле­ды.   
  
— Один жи­вёшь?  
  
— Ра­зуме­ет­ся, — ки­ва­ет Эмиль и по­вора­чива­ет ключ в сква­жине, — я ведь уже не под­росток!  
  
— По­рой ты очень на не­го сма­хива­ешь. Ес­ли бы не эта бо­рода...  
  
— Ну хва­тит, ни сло­ва о мо­ей оча­рова­тель­ной бо­род­ке! — шут­ли­во пе­реби­ва­ет Эмиль и впус­ка­ет Ми­келе в при­хожую. — Да­вай, ра­зувай­ся и чувс­твуй се­бя как до­ма.  
  
Ми­келе прис­тавля­ет лос­ня­щий­ся в ла­туне­вом све­те че­модан к стен­ке и ски­дыва­ет паль­то. От жа­ры взмок­ла спи­на, по вис­ку те­чёт ис­па­рина, и Ми­келе от­ди­ра­ет во­рот во­долаз­ки от шеи, ос­матри­ва­ясь в квар­ти­ре Эми­ля. Она дей­стви­тель­но на­поми­на­ет оби­тали­ще под­рос­тка: пов­сю­ду раз­бро­саны жур­на­лы и пред­ме­ты гар­де­роба, бе­лые сте­ны об­кле­ены пос­те­рами, а на трю­мо сто­ят гряз­ные чаш­ки из-под ка­као.  
  
— Во­ды? — пред­ла­га­ет Эмиль, про­тяги­вая Ми­келе ста­кан.  
  
Ми­келе с жад­ностью пь­ёт, и кап­ли те­кут по его под­бо­род­ку.  
  
— Хо­чешь от­дохнуть? — спра­шива­ет Эмиль.  
  
— За­чем? — не­до­уме­ва­ет Ми­келе. — Вер­нусь в Рим и там от­дохну.  
  
Эмиль кла­дёт ру­ку ему на пле­чо, и Ми­келе не мо­жет по­нять, от­че­го ему так теп­ло и тес­но, но это точ­но — не от взгля­да.  
  
— Ты ус­тал. Я пос­те­лил те­бе в гос­ти­ной. Пос­пи чу­ток, а ут­ром по­гуля­ем. Хо­рошо?  
  
Ми­келе дер­жит гла­за до­лу и го­ворит, что _на­вер­ное, хо­рошо_ _,_ по­том ро­ет­ся в че­мода­не в по­ис­ках зуб­ной щёт­ки и пас­ты, по­ка Эмиль про­пада­ет в ван­ной ком­на­те, на­водя по­рядок.  
  
— Прос­ти, я тут не ус­пел приб­рать­ся...  
  
— По-тво­ему, то, что ца­рит в ос­таль­ных ком­на­тах — это по­рядок?   
  
Эмиль вы­ныри­ва­ет из-за две­ри и смот­рит на Ми­келе так, как буд­то тот с лу­ны сва­лил­ся и как ми­нимум с той, что кру­жит­ся вок­руг Юпи­тера.  
  
— Ну да. — го­ворит Эмиль с без­злоб­ной нас­мешкой. — Во­об­ще-то, я чис­топло­тен.  
  
— Ну да, — пов­то­ря­ет Ми­келе и вста­ёт, заб­ра­сывая по­лотен­це се­бе на пле­чо, — с до­роги, я хо­чу умыть­ся.  
  
Эмиль но­ет, что он слиш­ком гру­бый, но Ми­келе уже зак­ры­ва­ет­ся в ван­ной.  
  
 _***_  
  
В суб­бо­ту они гу­ля­ют на Зла­той Улоч­ке, Эмиль по­купа­ет им по трдель­ни­ку со слад­кой на­чин­кой из шо­колад­ной пас­ты, ягод и сли­воч­но­го кре­ма, и для пол­но­ты кар­ти­ны им не хва­та­ет толь­ко взять­ся за руч­ку. Над го­ловой про­виса­ет пе­пель­ное не­бо, ко­торое вот-вот ра­зобь­ёт­ся. Так стран­но, ду­ма­ет Ми­келе, толь­ко вче­ра бы­ло сол­нце и плюс де­сять, а се­год­ня дож­дли­во и ту­ман за го­ризон­том.  
  
— На Вац­ла­ваке рож­дес­твенскую яр­марку про­водят, хо­чешь ту­да?   
  
— Что та­кое «Вац­ла­вак»? — спра­шива­ет Ми­келе, не от­ры­ва­ясь от ла­комс­тва.  
  
Ут­ром про­хожих нем­но­го, а ес­ли и встре­ча­ют­ся, то толь­ко пе­ред­ви­га­ющи­еся груп­па­ми ки­тай­цы с фо­то­ап­па­рата­ми на­гото­ве или рус­ские, ко­торые пы­та­ют­ся со­ри­ен­ти­ровать­ся по кар­те.  
  
— А, это Вац­лав­ская пло­щадь. — по­яс­ня­ет Эмиль. — Прос­то для удобс­тва сок­ра­ща­ем наз­ва­ние.  
  
— По­нят­но.  
  
— Так ты хо­чешь на яр­марку?  
  
— По­чему бы и нет, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Ми­келе, — хо­тя, че­го я там не ви­дел...  
  
— Да уж, на­вер­ное, ты прав, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эмиль пос­ле ко­рот­кой па­узы. — Ев­ро­па — вез­де оди­нако­вая.  
  
Ми­келе ду­ма­ет, что это не так.  
  
Ми­келе ду­ма­ет, что лишь в од­ной стра­не Ев­ро­пы он мо­жет чувс­тво­вать се­бя так спо­кой­но и пра­виль­но ря­дом с кем-то.   
  
Ми­келе ду­ма­ет и ду­ма­ет, но вслух ни­чего не про­из­но­сит.  
  
— Так здо­рово, — го­ворит Эмиль, — что ты здесь.  
  
Ми­келе ку­са­ет тес­то, по­сыпан­ное са­харом, его уши и кос­тяшки рук чуть пок­раснев­шие от прох­ла­ды.  
  
— Я не ду­мал, что ты по-нас­то­яще­му при­едешь, Ми­ки, — грус­тно улы­ба­ет­ся Эмиль, чуть за­мед­ляя шаг.  
  
— Я то­же, — ти­хо го­ворит Ми­келе.  
  
— Я ду­мал, что ты вос­при­нял это как шут­ку.  
  
— Я то­же, — ещё ти­ше пов­то­ря­ет Ми­келе.   
  
Он вдруг сов­сем пе­рес­та­ёт чувс­тво­вать вкус тес­та.  
  
— Я люб­лю те­бя.  
  
Ми­келе да­вит­ся трдель­ни­ком, и под но­сом у не­го ос­та­ёт­ся бе­лый крем.  
  
— Что?  
  
Он смот­рит,  
Эмиль пов­то­ря­ет.  
  
 _***_  
  
Ве­чером они гу­ля­ют в пар­ке. Вда­леке за­выва­ют ки­тами трам­ваи, и по­жух­лая лис­тва со­бира­ет­ся и хрус­тит под бо­тин­ка­ми, буд­то бы на­мере­ва­ясь ис­портить от­зву­ки ти­шины. У Ми­келе в ру­ках по­дароч­ный па­кет с яр­марки, где дре­без­жат без­де­луш­ки и су­вени­ры для Са­ры. Под лас­ко­вым све­том фо­нар­ных стол­бов вы­шаги­ва­ют по до­рож­ке па­роч­ки.  
  
Ми­келе ду­ма­ет, по­хожи ли они на влюб­лённых.  
  
Меж­ду ни­ми рас­сто­яние в че­тыре сан­ти­мет­ра, ров­но столь­ко же — в рос­те, ров­но столь­ко же — в воз­расте. Це­лых три чет­вёрки, раз­де­ля­ющих их друг от дру­га.  
  
— Ми­ки, — го­ворит Эмиль, рас­па­рывая мол­ча­ние сво­им го­лосом, — как бы ты хо­тел встре­тить Рож­дес­тво?  
  
— Всё рав­но. — по­жима­ет тот пле­чами. — Мож­но схо­дить в рес­то­ран­чик. А там пос­мотрим.  
  
— Да. Пос­мотрим, — с улыб­кой сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эмиль.  
  
Ми­келе ду­ма­ет, что всё это слиш­ком уж по­хоже на сказ­ку — Пра­га, за­пах Рож­дес­тва и Эмиль.  
  
— Твоя семья... — не­наро­ком бро­са­ет он. — Она не про­тив?  
  
— Нет. — от­ве­ча­ет Эмиль, за­киды­вая го­лову вверх. — Сов­сем не про­тив. Мы как-то пе­рес­та­ли со­бирать­ся на праз­дни­ки вмес­те. Го­ворят, что я уже взрос­лый, ну да я и сам это по­нимаю.  
  
— Что бы ты по­нимал, — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Ми­келе.  
  
— Но ведь у те­бя то­же семья, — на­ходит­ся Эмиль, — как же они?   
  
— Са­ра — моя семья. Но... Лад­но, не­важ­но. — от­ма­хива­ет­ся Ми­келе. — Я при­ехал сю­да и я здесь с то­бой. До­волен?  
  
Эмиль све­тит­ся как ми­шура и ки­ва­ет, и они под­ни­ма­ют­ся к выш­ке Мет­ро­нома, от­ку­да Пра­га выс­ве­чива­ет­ся жёл­ты­ми ог­ня­ми и фа­рами сиг­на­лящих ма­шин. На уров­не глаз ку­коль­но-кир­пичные кры­ши встре­ча­ют­ся с си­ним как чер­ни­ла не­бом, на ко­тором не прос­ту­па­ет свет ни еди­ной звез­ды.   
  
В этой без­звёзднос­ти и бес­ко­неч­ности Эмиль и Ми­келе ста­новят­ся лишь си­лу­эта­ми без лиц и без прош­ло­го.  
  
 _***_  
  
Ми­келе — пь­ян.   
  
В мыс­лях гу­ля­ет сквоз­няк, и кар­тинка пе­ред гла­зами плы­вёт и вол­ну­ет­ся, как гряз­ные во­ды у бе­регов Влта­вы.  
  
Он слы­шит го­лос Эми­ля, ко­торый го­ворит ему «ос­то­рож­ней», по­тому что се­кун­да­ми ра­нее Ми­келе за­дева­ет ко­мод, на ко­тором сто­ит лю­бимая ва­за семьи Не­кола. Ка­жет­ся, она раз­би­ва­ет­ся вдре­без­ги, и этот на­до­ед­ли­вый звон ещё дол­го сто­ит в ушах.  
  
— При­дёт­ся те­бя на­казать, Ми­ки, — зап­ле­та­ющим­ся язы­ком го­ворит Эмиль, и Ми­келе ду­ма­ет — «ну и лад­но».  
  
Они жад­но впи­ва­ют­ся друг в дру­га, буд­то из­го­лодав­ши­еся по сек­су под­рос­тки — Ми­келе ку­са­ет чу­жие гу­бы, по­ка Эмиль под­талки­ва­ет их обо­их в сто­рону кро­вати. Они раз­де­ва­ют­ся на хо­ду, стас­ки­ва­ют одеж­ду, паль­то, шап­ки, брю­ки, рем­ни, и Ми­келе слы­шит, как бес­по­щад­но рвёт­ся пу­гови­ца на его ру­баш­ке.  
  
Они па­да­ют на пос­тель, не от­ры­ва­ясь, и по пь­яни ка­жет­ся, буд­то мат­рац и све­жие прос­ты­ни, ко­торые пах­нут Эми­лем, про­вали­ва­ют­ся под ни­ми к са­мому цен­тру Зем­ли.  
  
Ми­келе схо­дит с ума, по­ка Эмиль лас­ка­ет его, за­цело­выва­ет и об­са­сыва­ет, слов­но ле­денец. Те­ло го­рит и сод­ро­га­ет­ся под при­кос­но­вени­ями, а Эмиль шеп­чет пош­лости на ухо, ко­лет ще­тиной ко­жу и ще­кочет ды­хани­ем бёд­ра.  
  
Эмиль не пом­нит ни­чего из то­го, что меж­ду ни­ми бы­ло, а Ми­келе со­бира­ет в па­мяти всё до пос­ледней де­тали.  
  
Ут­ром в дверь сту­чит разъ­ярён­ная со­сед­ка, и Эмиль с бо­дуна сов­сем не по­нима­ет, что она не­сёт и по­чему она так злит­ся. Ста­рая чеш­ка пы­та­ет­ся его че­му-то вра­зумить, и Ми­келе пред­по­чита­ет иг­но­риро­вать её кри­ки — всё рав­но ма­ло что раз­би­ра­ет.  
  
— Мы что, под­ра­лись? — спра­шива­ет Эмиль, обо­рачи­ва­ясь к Ми­келе, ког­да со­сед­ка, на­конец, ухо­дит.   
  
Ми­келе плю­ха­ет­ся в крес­ло в од­ной ру­баш­ке и за­киды­ва­ет но­гу на но­гу.  
  
— Ху­же.  
  
— Ху­же?..  
  
Ми­келе по­казы­ва­ет ему в сто­рону ком­на­ты, где рас­прав­ле­ны бе­лые прос­ты­ни, за­тем — на одеж­ду, раз­бро­сан­ную по по­лу.   
  
И до Эми­ля мед­ленно до­ходит.  
  
— Мы что... до кон­ца?  
  
— Нес­коль­ко раз за ночь, — под­твержда­ет Ми­келе.  
  
Эмиль рас­те­рян­но па­да­ет на стул.  
  
— Вот те­бе и встре­тил Рож­дес­тво... — улы­ба­ет­ся он. — И ка­кая же до­сада, что я ни­чего не пом­ню!  
  
— Те­бя ещё пос­ле треть­его бо­кала Шар­до­не раз­несло.   
  
— Я что, неп­ри­лич­но вёл се­бя? — с опас­кой ос­ве­дом­ля­ет­ся Эмиль.  
  
— Ну, до мо­мен­та, ког­да ты шлёп­нул офи­ци­ан­та по зад­ни­це, всё бы­ло прек­расно.  
  
— Бо­же, — он зак­ры­ва­ет­ся ру­ками и от бес­си­лия и счастья — сме­ёт­ся.  
  
 _***_  
  
В пос­ледний день они вы­бира­ют­ся на зас­не­жен­ную пло­щадь, по­сыпан­ную пес­ком, и Эмиль рас­ска­зыва­ет ему, как гу­лял по ули­цам Пра­ги, ког­да был ре­бён­ком.  
  
— Слав­ное бы­ло вре­мя, — го­ворит он с пе­чалью в го­лосе, — тог­да мне Пра­га ка­залась вол­шебным мес­том. _Осо­бен­но_ вол­шебным. По­нима­ешь? Ког­да всё: и лю­ди, и улоч­ки, мо­щён­ные бу­лыж­ни­ком, и ка­мен­ные ста­туи, — ка­жет­ся та­ким при­ук­ра­шен­но-боль­шим и прек­расным.  
  
Ми­келе вспо­мина­ет Рим: сол­нце в ла­донях, ле­то и Са­ру, с ко­торой они иг­ра­ли в прят­ки.  
  
— Мне зна­комо это чувс­тво.   
  
На Ста­ром­нест­ской пло­щади они ми­ну­ют Ор­лой, со всех сто­рон об­леплен­ный ту­рис­та­ми, ра­зинув­ши­ми в ожи­дании рты и объ­ек­ти­вы.  
  
— Лег­ки как на по­мине.  
  
— И так что, каж­дый час? — из­ги­ба­ет бровь Ми­келе. — Они прос­то сто­ят и смот­рят, как зве­нят ко­локо­ла в ра­туши?  
  
— И сни­ма­ют это на ка­меру.  
  
— Это все­го лишь ча­сы, — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Ми­келе.   
  
— Ага. Все­го лишь па­мять...  
  
Они сто­ят и смот­рят, как дви­жет­ся стрел­ка на ас­тро­номи­чес­ких ча­сах, они — прос­то оче­ред­ные ту­рис­ты, при­ехав­шие не­надол­го, и ещё дол­гое вре­мя они слу­ша­ют, как зве­нят ко­локо­ла. Над Пра­гой сгу­ща­ют­ся су­мер­ки, уже на­чина­ют за­жигать фо­нари, и ста­новит­ся хо­лод­нее, но Ми­келе — теп­ло.  
  
Теп­ло, по­тому что он и Эмиль дер­жатся за ру­ки.  
  
— Ес­ли бы ты не при­ехал, — го­ворит Эмиль, — я бы точ­но ра­зоча­ровал­ся в этом мес­те.  
  
— Встре­тил бы Рож­дес­тво до­ма. — па­риру­ет Ми­келе. — От­ку­да ты там? Й­иг­ла­ва, ка­жет­ся.   
  
— Ми­ки! Ты что, да­же мой род­ной го­род пом­нишь? — уми­ля­ет­ся Эмиль и ле­зет об­ни­мать­ся, на что Ми­келе от­бры­кива­ет­ся и бь­ёт его по спи­не, по­тому что _ду­рак, лю­ди на нас смот­рят_.  
  
Са­молёт Ми­келе от­бы­ва­ет пос­ле вось­ми, и Эмиль сто­ит ря­дом, по­ка он ре­гис­три­ру­ет­ся на рейс и про­тяги­ва­ет пас­порт ми­ловид­ной де­вуш­ке за стой­кой.  
  
Они вмес­те си­дят и ждут объ­яв­ле­ния дис­петче­ра, го­лова Эми­ля — на пле­че Ми­келе, на них смот­рят, но Ми­келе, в об­щем-то, всё рав­но.  
  
— Ска­жи мне что-ни­будь по-италь­ян­ски, — про­сит Эмиль, ког­да при­ходит вре­мя про­щания.  
  
Ми­келе про­из­но­сит ему сло­ва не­выра­зимой люб­ви, Эмиль не по­нима­ет, но чувс­тву­ет.  
  
Рас­сто­яние меж­ду ни­ми тя­нет­ся — че­тыре сан­ти­мет­ра, де­сять, трид­цать, сто трид­цать.  
  
И всё хо­рошо, по­тому что это — не нав­сегда.

**Author's Note:**

> всё, что написано выше — чистая авторская фантазия, в которой мне хотелось, чтобы Эмиль родился именно в маленькой уютной Йиглаве на юге Чехии. конечно, на всё воля канона, и если когда-нибудь в аниме упомянут о родном городе Эмиля, то, наверное, я здорово пролечу со своим выбором. и всё же я выбрала именно Йиглаву, потому что о ней у меня остались только самые солнечные воспоминания, и мне хотелось, чтобы Эмиль вырос именно в такой тёплой и приветливой обстановке (прежде чем переехать в Прагу).  
> над родным городом Микеле я не задумывалась и сразу наугад выбрала Рим. даже не знаю, как обосновать. потому что мне нравится Рим?
> 
> парочка пояснений: трдельник — это местное лакомство из теста, в которую добавляют любую начинку (нутелла, ягоды и т.п.);  
> Влтава — река, протекающая через Прагу;  
> Метроном — площадка в Летенских садах;  
> Старомнестская площадь — в вики она пишется без буквы "н" посередине, но мне удобнее, когда она есть (надеюсь, мне простительно).  
> вот как-то так.


End file.
